


Brick-by-brick

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Twelve x Rose, Traffic"





	Brick-by-brick

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt being moved to AO3

Rose stood defiant as the pirate who trafficked in slaves stood shouting and gesticulating at her in a language she didn’t speak.  She could guess what he was saying, however, she wasn’t a fool.

Suddenly, the gibberish formed into words.

“She’s a breeder this one, just look at those hips.  Pure human stock: compatible with nearly any sentient species in the universe.”

Rose blinked in shock.  Being able, suddenly, to understand the language could mean only one thing.  The TARDIS had arrived.

The cannon had thrown her to a planet where the TARDIS was or had been recently, but before she could find it, she’d been caught up by the slavers.

Now, thank all the gods, the TARDIS had found her again, just in time.

“Who wants to buy this lovely piece of stock, eh?  Who’d give me a thousand credits?  That bloke there, well done!  How about fifteen-hundred?  You sir?  Two thousand?”

Her price hiked quickly.  Were Rose less disgusted by the practice, she might have been flattered.

“What about you, sir?  You seem to have taken a liking to the girl?  Will you top 5000 credits?”

The man the pirate was talking to had just arrived and was staring at Rose open-mouthed.  He was tall and lean with curly silver hair and heavy grey brows over eyes…

Rose gasped to see those eyes.  No matter their colour, and no matter the face in which they were set, those eyes were always the same.

“The fuck I will,” the Doctor said as the pirate egged him on.  “I’m here to bring this market down brick-by-brick.”

Rose grinned.  No matter what body, he was always her Doctor.


End file.
